


The Night Before Prank

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is looming around the corner and a secret friendship between to no good pranksters has one giving the other a thoughtful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Prank

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.  
> **
> 
> *Based off role play interaction influence.

Autobots and Decepticons were at odds with one another going servo to servo in gruesome battles. Although even they took time to plan and with this a semi vacation if you will even if the momentary ceasefire was just to reload. Having their war moved and humans involved just changed the playing field a little, especially when one said human befriended one of the warring side.

Pulling together another sheet of paper and tapping it with excessive amounts of tape made the towering object bizarre even to the ‘bots. “So who exactly are you giving that too”, came the questioning voice of Arcee.

Miko turned around covered in equally as much tape as the gift, glitter falling out of her hair. “A friend, duh”, and that’s all she said as she turned her attention back on wrapping her bizarre gift.

Ratchet who generally minded his own business especially when it came to Miko and her shenanigans had to wonder what in the name of the All Spark her gift was for. ”Who is that even for Miko?” Arcee had to wonder as well . ‘It can’t possibly be a gift for Bulkhead it far too bizarre’, she thought to herself investigating the actual object more closely now.

“I’m not telling, it’s a surprise. Anyway you guys don’t have to like worry it’s not for anyone here, this is for a different friend. Your gifts are like already wrapped anyway!” She smiled.

“Our gifts”, Ratchet and Arcee said together harmoniously with a look of dread they shared with one another. “And why would you be giving any of us gifts?” Ratchet had left what he was doing far too perplexed by the idea.

“You’ve been acting kind of strange come to mention it”, Arcee added “Come to think about it so has Jack” she concluded tossing a questioning look at Ratchet and then back over to Miko.

“Dude, didn’t like anyone tell you guys it’s like Christmas in a week!” She looked up at them with wonder and laughed when she saw their faces. “Okay I guess not.”

“So what is this Christmas?” Miko was already getting ready to explain when she was asked by the two again.

“You guys totally need to like stop talking in stereo it’s kinda really creeping me out. Anyway like Christmas is this Holiday where people celebrate the uh birth of this Jebus dude, also where this Fat guy in a sleigh goes around giving gifts. Jesus guy was all real and stuff, but the Santa dude is just something little kids are told, actually I think Raf’ still believes in him so don’t tell him he’s not real.”

“Well that’s all fine and dandy, but why are you wrapping gifts and making a mess?” Ratchet asked in turn not understanding why she was doing this. He didn’t have enough pieces to understand the point Miko had failed to deliver.

“Oh uh cause every year on Christmas people like give their friends a gift to like be nice. Generally people put them under a Christmas tree.” That had both of them looking on at her with expressions that could best be explained as totally confused and bewildered as their helms tilted to the side signification how lost they were by this concept. ”Uhh, yeah now that I think about it ask Jack he’d probably explain it better. Point is everyone gives their friends gifts and generally they put them under a tree and then open them on the twenty fourth during the evening. Unless you’re here then it’s the 25th in the like morning, but sometimes friends like don’t have the ability to be at your house around the same tree so it’s okay to just hand the gift to them and they open it when they they get it. Generally they give you a gift back in return.” She said smiling whipping glitter off her forehead and onto her pant leg.

“That sounds kind of pointless why not buy the thing for yourself?” Ratchet asked, Arcee was sitting now listening to the oddity that was Miko explaining Christmas.

“Dude that totally defeats the purpose of the like holiday spirit, because it’s suppose to be for someone and blah I don’t know we just do that’s why. It’s not like the other person is suppose to know what you’re giving them, it’s just like suppose to be something they’d like, or wanted or like need or something. Also you’re not suppose to tell the person what the gift is. Anyway I have to take this to my friend before 5 or else I’ll not be able to meet up with ‘em.” She said closing the topic.

Arcee and Ratchet were possibly more confused now that they had asked instead of letting her do her own thing. Although not too far off ‘bee was doing something similar in the background, they figured they’d ask him later. A trifle later, Miko pulled the last of her gift together and walked over to Ratchet who had gone back to his work. “Hey Ratchet could you maybe let me use the ground bridge so I can like shove this gift over there?” Ratchet hardly needed to be asked and was grateful to see the giant monstrosity go as well as Miko. Although he still wondered who the gift was for and would inquire the girl again.

On the outskirts of Jasper Nevada Miko sat on a rock waiting for the mystery friend to appear. Her monstrous gift towering by her side in the setting sun. She turned her attention to the side when she saw a flash of light similar to the one she had come from herself opposite of the one in front of her now. “Miko, … is there a reason why..you, what is that”, Skywarp looked on at the thing sitting next to her with a bemused expression trying not to laugh at what he saw. He wasn’t quite sure what it was.

“Dude it’s your Christmas gift, open it”, Miko chirped, ‘warp was all for gifts although a little frightened of this one. It was huge and frankly he wasn’t quite sure what he’d find under all the wrapping paper. After struggling with it for a few clicks, there stood the most bizarre thing he’d ever seen.

“What is it”, he asked. ‘I think he looked better in the paper.’ He thought to himself flicking his servo trying to get the tap off that was still there while Miko answered his question.

“It’s a super duper glitter gun.” She smiled like it was such a normal thing for a small girl to bring a giant robot a huggo gun that shoots glitter.

“Should I even ask how you managed?” He was in awe and picked up up now seeing how it was a gun.

“Probably not, but if you shoot that thing at me I won’t be very happy.” She replied.

‘Warp mockingly pointed it at her, but laughed instead. “What am I going to do with this thing?”

“You know I like didn’t even consider it, but who cares it’s a giant glitter gun!”


End file.
